


Trapped

by GraviTiger



Series: Omega!Tim Verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraviTiger/pseuds/GraviTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even his parents knew. He had kept it so hidden and under wraps. Bruce was the only one who knew, but Bruce wasn’t here right now. Kon was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

* * *

 

It started out as a simple mission; a drug bust on a gang that had slowly climbing the ranks through Gotham and had decided that it was safe enough to start making their way out of Gotham and into Metropolis.

Tim had called in Conner as back up since everyone else had his or her own missions for the night or were otherwise unavailable. Conner, of course, had been happy to help since it was very rare that Tim invited him to help out on a mission outside of Titan business these days.

It started out smoothly, they broke in to the warehouse that the gang had been meeting at and assessed the situation. For a while it almost seemed that they had broken into the wrong complex; it was quiet, too quiet.

It was only thanks to Superboy’s quick hearing that they were clued in to the group of henchmen sneaking up behind them, and he quickly motioned to Red Robin.

Turning to each other they gave the other a quick nod before they started taking out as many of the goons as they could. Of course things started to go south after one of the gang members got smart and slashed open a live wire, shocking Superboy with it till the half Kryptonian clone fell to his knees and passed out.

Momentarily distracted by his best friend falling to the ground, Red Robin was unable to dodge a series of rapid blows from the goon he was fighting; a few of which knocked him in the head. After a particularly harsh blow he groaned and collapsed on the ground, his vision slowly fading to black.

* * *

 

 

That was a few days ago, at least from what Tim could tell; he and Kon had been locked up since then, chained to the wall. Both were quite groggy when they finally came to their senses. Based on how they were locked in it seemed that Tim had underestimated the gang. It looked like they had Kon locked up in kryptonite laced cuffs which had to have cost them a pretty penny.

From what he could tell they had attempted to remove his cowl, but the tamper proof mechanisms he had Alfred install had prevented it. For the most part the gang left them alone, throwing food and water in for them to eat. Tim was beginning to wonder why they were being kept alive.

“So any plans on how we should go about escaping yet, Boy Wonder?” Kon asked from the other side of the their cell, his breath labored due to the kryptonite exposure.

The nickname brought a small smile to Tim’s face but it faded quickly as he once more failed to find a lock to pick on his cuffs. Damn, this gang was definitely way too smart.

“No plans of escape, but I’m pretty sure the drug bust was a trap,” he responded monotone.

“Gee ya think? Man how long are they gonna keep us here?”

A sigh escaped Tim’s lips; he had no answers for Kon’s questions. If only he had more room to move he could get out, his body felt far too confined cuffed to a wall.

“Well I can only guess that they’re keeping us alive as ransom, the fact that they had Kryptonite laced cuffs just lying around kinda tipped me off,” Tim finally responded after a few silent moments of thinking. A frown crossed his features after he spoke, upset that it took him that long to figure out the villains’ plan, though admittedly it was hard to think when his skin felt like it was crawling.

Tim’s brain felt like it was overloaded as he tried to piece together what exactly it was, for a few minutes he pondered that it may have been the food and that he’d been drugged…but if that had been the case they would have tried to drug Kon too. He shook his head quickly shooting down that theory because of Kon’s DNA any drug they used most likely wouldn’t affect him.

Had his hands been free, he would have smacked himself in the head for even letting his thoughts get tangled up like that. So there was still the theory that he had been drugged. That would explain it perfectly. Yes.

“ROB”

Startled out of his thoughts Tim turned to Kon, “What?”

“Dude, I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. You were moaning; you okay?”

“I think they may have drugged my food,” Tim rasped out in response.

“Shit, do you think it was the food they just brought in?” Kon worriedly responded.

Tim wracked his brain; yes it would have had to be the food that was just brought in, but why would they choose now to drug him, it made no sense what so ever. Giving a frustrated huff, Tim tried to focus through whatever haze he was in and pick the lock on his cuff. Just when he thought success might be near, the pick slipped from his hands. The drop echoed throughout their cell and with that sound, something seemed to snap inside Tim.

“Rob, maybe you should wait until the drug wears off to try again….”

“ _We may not have until the drug wears off Kon, I need to get out of these cuffs now_ ,” the cowled vigilante snapped at his friend.

“WOAH. Tim I’m just trying to help.”

“ _Well you aren’t_ ,” Tim coldly bit back.

The Kryptonian clone looked as though he was about to respond when the door to their cell slammed open and two men wearing lab coats entered. One short and pudgy rat-faced man wearing glasses with short black hair, and a much taller slim man with long blonde hair neatly tied back in a ponytail.

“Well it looks as though we’ve picked up more than we bargained for.” The shorter of the two commented. The taller man in a lab coat simply nodded in response.

The rat-faced man stepped forward, making his way over to Red Robin. “Initially the false drug activity was a cover up to capture a Kryptonian. We had hoped that whichever Gotham Vigilante informed them of our activities would stay in Gotham. But now, I can say I’m quite happy that you didn’t.” A twisted look crossed his features. “After all, it’s so rare to find a male omega, much less find one in heat that hasn’t hidden itself away.”

Tim’s blood ran cold. He knew that the half of his face that was showing must have turned white as a sheet and he struggled to control his breathing. He thought he heard Kon gasp, but couldn’t even bring himself to look at his best friend right now.

“At first we couldn’t believe the gossip coming from our hired security saying they smelled an omega in the cell, since there is no recorded information of any hero or vigilante ever being an omega. Of course it was quite easy to put two and two together, since the only known Kryptonians on earth are all alphas it couldn’t have been your friend…. ” Another twisted look crossed the man’s features, this time accompanied by a nasally laugh.

“It was quite amusing to watch you attempt to break free, Omega. It almost seemed like you didn’t even know you were in heat.”

Tim couldn’t help the sharp flinch at the word ‘heat’. He hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t had one since he was thirteen and after that, Bruce bought him suppressants. Because he’d been chained up for the past few days, his missed heat must have bleed through.

“Oh ho ho, you didn’t know you were in heat did you? See, I told you Jean! No wonder there wasn’t any record of an omega! It somehow managed to get his hands on suppressants. I doubt it would have lasted long in it’s work environment without them…” The short scientist cackled gleefully to his companion.

Something inside Tim snapped at the man’s laughter.

“ _Shut up. My gender has nothing to do with my ability to fight crime_. UNLOCK THESE CUFFS RIGHT NOW AND I’LL PROVE THAT TO YOU,” he screamed out at the short man who just continued to laugh at him.

However, that laughter was cut short when a loud resounding boom echoed throughout the complex.

Time seemed to slow down and the tall scientist, Jean, was overcome by a blur of blue and red. Two batarangs shot out from the smoke billowing in the hallway, both landing perfectly on Superboy’s kryptonite cuffs and detonating a second after hitting their target.

Superboy groaned as he stumbled away from the fallen cuffs and haphazardly made his way over to Red Robin. He stopped just before he could reach his best friend. ‘Oh’ he thought to himself as he was hit with a wave of pheromones that being under kryptonite had apparently hidden.

Tim saw the glazed over look in his best friend’s eyes and the panic attack that he had been trying so hard to get a hold on made itself known. He tried to steady his voice and in the coldest whisper he could manage tried to talk some sense into his friend. “ _Kon-El I swear if you lay a hand on me right now I will pick the lock to Bruce’s kryptonite vault, find an extremely sharp shard of it, and cut your dick off_.”

At the threat of his dick being harmed, Kon snapped out of it and quickly released his friend from his bonds. “Sorry about that Rob, you just smell really, really good and I…”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you, Kon-El,” a familiar gruff voice replied from behind him.

The Kryptonian clone flinched and backed away from his best friend, fearing what Batman would do to him if he dared get near his adopted son.

The World’s Greatest Detective didn’t respond, simply walked past Kon and immediately scooped up his adoptive son into a fireman’s carry, despite his protests. “We’re done here, you should go help Superman. Also, it might be wise for you to stay out of Gotham _and away from Red Robin for a while_ ,” Batman spoke in an icy tone, with major emphasis on staying away from Tim.

“Y-yes sir,” Superboy replied as he watched Batman leave with Tim.

It was gonna take him awhile to wrap his head around what the heck just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in awhile! This is the first story of many since I'm planning on turning this verse into a collection of stories. :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Beta'd by : [ElvenArcher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher)


End file.
